


Bass Goes For Blondie

by thedarkestdaisy



Category: Revolution (TV)
Genre: AU, F/M, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-13
Updated: 2014-12-13
Packaged: 2018-03-01 06:48:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2763653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedarkestdaisy/pseuds/thedarkestdaisy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She is smiling up at him with familiarity and he feels completely lost. His face must give away his confusion because the smile instantly drops.<br/>“You don’t recognize me do you?” she asks.<br/>“I’m not even sure I’ve ever met you,” he admits before asking the bartender for a beer on tap.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Getting to Know You, Sort of

The lights never went out. It is an unexpected meeting after a decade apart.

He walks towards the ballroom of the hotel and grimaces when he sees the banner hanging above the doors.

Matheson and Clayton Engagement Party

Bass never expected him or his best friend Miles Matheson would ever get married. In this life or the next.

The room is filled with candle votives and streamers. There is music coming from somewhere but he can’t find a band. His eyes sweep the room filled with familiar and unfamiliar faces alike and immediately spots Miles and Nora across the room laughing with a group of people. Bass begins to make his way to the bar to grab a drink, and strike up a conversation with that hot little blonde in red he saw on the way in, when Miles’ sister-in-law, Rachel, spots him and immediately and pulls him over to a table not far from the newly engaged couple.

“I’m so glad you could make it, Bass.” She smiles and he takes note of the empty wine glass in her hands before smiling back down at her. Rachel has never been this happy to see him. 

Mile’s older brother Ben gets up from the table to shake his hand and ask him when he got back home from his last campaign in the army. Two months ago. Yada yada yada. He found an apartment in town. Blah blah blah. They’re trying to set him up at the basic training camp as an instructor…etcetera. They talk for a while until Ben mentions that the teenager sitting down at the table with his phone is his son Danny. Bass feels his eyes bulge out of his head. It’s been at least twelve years since he saw the Matheson family longer than just an hour but he can’t believe Danny is nineteen.

“Didn’t you guys have another little brat running around and throwing Barbie dolls at people when she got pissed off?” Bass asked.

“Charlie should be around here somewhere,” Ben adds with a roll of his eyes.

Bass and the small group of Mathesons turn their heads to the table in the front when Miles announces that there is food coming in soon and that everyone should find a seat next to someone they don’t hate. A few people in the crowd laugh and Nora beams up at him. Miles finds Bass and gestures him up to the front.

“I’ll be back,” he excuses himself from the family before making his way up to Miles and Nora’s table.

When he reaches them Nora shoots out of her seat and pecks him on the cheek before dragging him the rest of the way to Miles. The three of them do a little handshake they made up back when they were serving together in Afghanistan. Miles rolls his eyes and says something along the lines of “We should stop doing that.” Nora ignores him and asks Bass about when he got back in town. He tells them the same thing he told Ben and Rachel. 

He was kind of skeptical when he got news that the two of them were engaged; but as he talks with them and watches how Miles unconsciously rubs the back of Nora’s hand when they talk, he comes to an understanding. They are in love with each other. It’s weird though to witness though.

“So are you going to be staying in town or one of the houses on the basic training grounds?”

“I found an apartment here in town. It’s about an hours drive away but the place is perfect. There’s a hot tub on the terrace,” Bass grins.

“Glad to know you’re not blowing your savings Bass.” Nora laughs before walking off to get in line at the buffet.

“You’re talking about the Farleigh Apartments aren’t you?” Bass nods “Charlie just got a studio there.”

“Don’t ask me to keep an eye on her.”

“You’re kind of obligated to now, Uncle Bass.” Miles smirks before turning to follow Nora.

Bass rolls his eyes and starts backtracking his way to the bar. He’s surprised to see another fellow serviceman. Colonel Jeremy Baker is talking to the hot little thing in red when he approaches the bar and sits on the other side of the blonde. She has her hair down in long perfect waves so he can’t really see her face, but her body looks absolutely delectable. Her legs are crossed and tucked under the bar stool, balancing on the little foot rail. There a dozen buttons going up the back of the dress, enticing little things begging to be unbuttoned.

“If I never have to jump out of a plane again it will be too soon,” Jeremy laughs and Blondie gives out a little snort of laughter. “Unless this asshole pushes me out first.”

Jeremy gives a mock salute to him and the girl immediately turns to look at him. Looking into her youthful blue eyes, Bass realizes she might be a little young, but she seems old enough to be drinking…he looks at the bottle in front of the two, whiskey? Really?

“Oh! Holy shit!” and she apparently has a mouth on her. “I didn’t even see you come in!” She is smiling up at him with familiarity and he feels completely lost. His face must give away his confusion because the smile instantly drops.

“You don’t recognize me do you?” she asks.

“I’m not even sure I’ve ever met you,” he admits before asking the bartender for a beer on tap.

Blondie’s eyes slide of to the Colonel with a look of disbelief. She quickly gets over her initial shock and shares a secretive look with him then turns back to Bass.

“I’m not going to tell you who I am but I will say you’re going to feel like a giant dick later.”

He almost asks her if she really would like to feel a giant dick later but decides to postpone it. 

“Okay,” he begins with mild interest. “Are you an ex or something?”

“Oh, God. No way.” she starts to laugh and Colonel Jeremy tries to hide his grin with his glass of beer.

“And we’ve never…?”

“Not yet,” she laughs. Jeremy accidentally breathes in his beer and chokes a little on the other side of Blondie. Bass’ eyes widen at the brave come on.

“The army?” He guesses, darting a look at the Colonel, hoping for a sign. Jeremy shakes his head no.

“You’ve been to my house a few times,” she puts her hand lightly on his knee

“Yeah, I doubt that. I’ve been out of the country for a long time, little girl,” Bass reaches up to tuck a wave of hair back out of her eyes. She smirks when he runs three fingers down the length of her arm.

“I can see this is going to end very badly for all parties involved, so I’m going to get a plate of food and go chat with your…relatives. See ya kiddo,” Jeremy slides out of the stool, bidding her a quick good-bye.

Blondie hops out of the bar stool and gives Bass an expectant look.

“Well, are you coming?”

“Where are we going? 

“I’m pretty sure we’re about to have a meeting in the conference room,” She pulls on the belt loop of his slacks and starts walking backwards until he gives up his spot at the bar and follows her out the doors of the ballroom and down the hallway to the empty conference room.


	2. One look and I fell so hard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The ending to their night and the beginning of everything else.

He shuts the door behind them and turns to face her. She is sitting on top of the conference table with her legs open and patient. 

“Please tell me your name. Who are you? How do I know you?” he whispers into her hair when she pulls his belt loops even closer.

“C’mon,” She says. “We just got here and all you wanna do is talk? That was never your deal.”

“Oh? And what’s my deal?” Blondie looks like she is going to laugh for a second.

“You’re kind of a slut, Bass.” She unzips his pants and pulls his cock out the top of his underwear. His breath comes out in hiccups as she slowly starts to stroke him gentle enough to be a tease.

“Oh? And what does this make you? Not a slut?” he tries not to grind himself into her hands. But she knows what she’s doing. He can tell by that little smirk on her face. Bass leans down to kiss it off, but she pulls away.

“You can’t kiss me until you figure out who I am. And no, I’m just seizing the opportunity.”

“The opportunity to fuck me?” After the words leave his mouth he realizes how much of a pretentious asshole it makes him sound. 

“Fine,” She says with a glare, “Lets fuck and be mean to each other.” Blondie pushes herself off the table and slides her panties off past her wedges only to leave them on the floor. Then she reaches into the front pocket of his blazer and pulls out his wallet, and before he can even freak out about someone just taking his personal things she pulls a condom out and drops the wallet to join her panties one the floor. 

By now he wants to grab both her shoulders and shake but has a feeling he shouldn’t do that while she’s sliding the condom on him. She hikes her dress up to her hips and yanks him closer. He wants to lean down and kiss her while he enters her. Instead he pulls her ass to the edge of the table and lifts one black wedge covered foot over his shoulder. He watches her face as he sinks into her. She still looks mad from his previous comment and it kind of makes him want to fuck the anger out of her. 

“I’m sorry.” He grits out through he teeth, his pace starts out fast, almost too fast for her, but she still pushes up and meets him at every thrust. 

“I know,” Her words are light and airy and broken with each movement of their hips. “You say things you don’t mean to all the time.”

Bass leans into her harder and the weight of him over her seems to put her in a better position because she actually starts to arch herself off the table screaming.

His fingers start to scrape against her hips sure to leave scratches over the bruises he knows will be there tomorrow. When her breath starts to hitch in her throat and she contracts around his cock he thinks he might actually be going crazy soon. He opens her legs wider and slows down to long strokes. His eyes nearly roll to the back of his head. She sees the silver lining of her orgasm and closes her eyes tight.

“What is your name?” he hisses.

“SHHH! Oh! Oh! Fucking yes!” She silences him. Bass feels his own satisfaction when she starts to come apart around him. He watches her as she lays back down on the table and stares into the ceiling with a perfect smile on her face. He can already feel himself falling into the deep end for her. He is on the cusp of kissing her but feels like she may have been serious when she told him not to.

He steps back to pull out and tie the condom up. He feels like a sicko just leaving the condom on the table, but there’s no fucking trash bins in the room! Bass is pulling his pants up and wondering if he can ask her out tomorrow night. She is pulling her panties up and smoothing the wrinkles of her dress down her hips. 

The door slams open against the wall and a girl follows Danny in with her shirt already in his hands. The girl looks at the two people already occupying the room and shrieks. Blondie gives the couple a look.

“Jesus, Danny. She looks fifteen.”

“Excuse me? I’m eighteen,” the girl states proudly

Bass can’t help but stare at the interaction between Blondie and Danny. Because they know each other. And that means Danny holds all the answers to this woman. His eyes shoot back and forth between the two.

“Jesus, Charlie. He’s like fifty!” Danny shoots back.

“No he isn’t and you know he isn’t. Don’t be and ass just because you’re about to get cock-blocked.” 

“Wait. What?” Bass looks back at Blondie.

“Charlie as in Charlotte? Charlotte Matheson?”

By now the girl who came in with Danny has stolen her shirt back and ducked out of the room. No longer wanting to be part of an oncoming scuffle.

Before Charlie can stop him Bass storms out of the room making sure to flip an office chair over and to rip a few inspirational posters with cats and dogs off the wall on his way out.

He almost makes it to the Ballroom doors before she tackles him into the wall.

“Hey, don’t fucking run out on me like that,” she states surprisingly calm.

“Charlotte, that was a bad idea. Your family is actually going to kill me now. Do understand what is going to happen?” he’s running his hands through the curls on the back of his head like he usually does in stressful situations.

“Nothing is going to happen! I’m not a child,” she bites out. She grabs his face with both of her hands and smashes his lips down on her own. Charlie leans against him, meaning to pin him against the doors. He can feel the thrum of the bass from the music on the other side shaking the door against his body. 

He finds it ironic that he can make out the words from the song playing in the Ballroom just as he pulls away to look down at her. It tells him to open up his eyes because then he will realize it's an everlasting love. Sappy, but it gets the point across to him in no other way the universe can. She doesn’t look angry anymore. She just looks up at him expectantly. 

Just this one look from her,and he doesn’t remember falling this hard for anybody ever.

“Alright. Alright, fine. We’ll try it out. But, they have to know Charlotte. This isn’t something you should keep from your family.”

“Okay.” She is beaming up at him and he wonders if he was missing out on something while he was away. “Well, c’mon then.”

They push through the doors to the Ballroom. 

Miles and Nora are in the middle of the dance floor. They are so drunk they aren’t even dancing or moving much at all. Just leaning against each other in their boozy fog. They are perfect for each other.

Jeremy and her father are trying to wake up her mother who is passed out at the table surrounded by wine glasses and Danny sneaks half a bottle of champagne before walking out into the hallway all casual and such.

No one dancing around them notices them. They just become part of the fray. He holds her close to him and they sway side to side in circles. No one notices him leaning down and kissing the words into her ear. 

Except the Colonel

“Guess he found out.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not totally happy with how this turned out. But I'm still proud of it. Like that one batch of cherry bread I made.   
> Just like before, I have no beta person. So in the words of Avatar Korra, you just gotta deal with it.

**Author's Note:**

> A guy mistook me for a girl he use to date while I was at lunch today. On a date. Of course there's a story that pops out from that. Sorry, it's un-beta'd. Your comments are like medication for my depression! See you in the next chapter!


End file.
